She's Somebody's Baby
by XxXBrOkEnStArXxX
Summary: Ari Gold's life was falling apart...until his new Assistant opened his eyes and made him believe that people can change...he could be happy as long as he truly wanted to be...Entourage Fic...Ari/OFC and The Crew...Please R&R!
1. Welcome Back Ari

**Disclaimer: **This story is 100 percent fiction! I don't own or know anyone in this story except for the "non Entourage" characters…everyone else is owned by HBO and Leverage Management. This story is a complete work of fiction…sorry if anything offends you…that isn't my intention…in other words…if you think this is real than get a life…or go see a Shrink!

Enjoy!

XOXO

**She's Somebody's Baby**

Chapter 1 – Welcome Back Ari

Ari walked towards his office in Miller Gold Agency. No one said hello or welcome back and he was used to it and most importantly, he could careless. There was only one person Ari wanted to see and it wasn't for the reasons you may think.

"Lloyd! Get E on the phone, we got disconnected" Ari yelled in his normal tone.

"Sorry Ari, Lloyd isn't here" a woman's voice said to Ari, instantly making him wish he was back on vacation.

"Why Babs, how I didn't miss you at all is still a mystery to me" Ari said in his normal sarcastic tone.

"Likewise Ari but how was your vacation? Did anything good come out of it?" Barbara asked him.

"Well let's see…two weeks in the South of France with the ex-wife to see if our drug abuse worthy marriage could be saved…does the fact that I'm back a fucking week early tell you anything???" Ari snapped at her.

"Well you can't say that you didn't try" Barbara said trying her best to bite her tongue and not snap back at him.

"Where the fuck is Lloyd?" Ari asked making his way into his office.

"Lloyd isn't here…he's in New York City with Johnny Drama" Barbara answered Ari.

Ari just glared at Barbara, she knew he was about to have one of his usual fits so she closed his door.

"Why the fuck is Lloyd in fucking New York City with fucking Drama??" Ari yelled.

"Well, while you were gone…I promoted Lloyd…he's no longer your ass kissing assistant or bitch" Barbara explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about?? You can't promote Lloyd! We have to agree on promotions together! I'm half the owner of this fucking agency too!" Ari continued to yell.

"Calm the fuck down Ari! I hired you a replacement" Barbara said as she walked towards the door.

"I love how I leave this place for one fucking week and I come back to all of this bullshit! You can't do this, Babs…if you weren't a woman I'd so strangle you with this phone cord right now" Ari said as he slammed his phone down on the receiver.

"I'd shut your mouth while you still can…Ari, I'd like you to meet Christine Massina, your new Assistant" Barbara said as she introduced Christine to Ari.

"I don't give a fuck Babs…I want Lloyd back here right…" Ari trailed off as he looked up from his desk and caught view of a gorgeous, young woman standing in front of him.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Gold" Christine said extending her hand out to him.

"Oh…believe me…the pleasure is all mine" Ari said standing up from his chair and shaking her hand.

"Well…I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted" Barbara said as she left his office.

"So, Christine…would you like a drink? Some Gin to soothe those first day on the job jitters perhaps? Or do you just want me to pull the blinds down along with my pants and you can put that pretty little mouth of yours to work" Ari asked her.

"Oh Mr. Gold…that is quite tempting…but there's something you should know…I'm not a fucking idiot…and if you ever say anything to me like that ever again…I won't hesitate with hitting you with the biggest sexual harassment lawsuit you've ever had" Christine said as she stood up from the couch.

Ari watched her in awe as she stormed out of his office. He was speechless; he was used to getting his way and rarely having another woman talk back to him like that…except for his ex-wife…and that drove him insane with curiosity. Besides being incredibly gorgeous and young, Christine was also feisty and this turned Ari on even more…working with her was definitely going to be a challenge for him.


	2. One Rejection At A Time

**She's Somebody's Baby**

Chapter 2 – One Rejection at a Time

Ari shut his cell phone and threw it across his office in rage right as Vince and Eric were walking in.

"So I take it that the vacation with your ex-wife didn't go so well" Vince said taking a seat down on the couch.

Ari just glared at Vince and Eric as they sat there looking as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Something must've happened…weren't you suppose to come back next week?" Eric asked him.

"Finally! Someone fucking remembers!" Ari stated as he walked towards Vince and Eric.

"So, I got some news from the studio and-" Ari was cut off by Vince.

"We know Ari…that's not why we're here…we're here because we think it's time that you get back into the game" Vince said to him.

Ari just stared at Vince with a blank stare.

"Get back into the game? Get back into the fucking game…are you kidding me? Vince, E, I truly do appreciate your concern for my now single cock but it's ok…I'm doing fine" Ari answered them.

"Ari, it's been almost 5 months now…it's time to start dating again" E said to him.

"Guys! I'm fine! Really…that vacation is exactly what I needed…I've never felt better" Ari said as he went over to his desk and started going through a stack of papers for no apparent reason.

"Come on Ari, we could set you up with some girls…we already know what your type is" Vince said.

"Mr. Gold, Mr. Lawson from Universal is on Line 3 for you" Christine said as she popped into Ari's office and then popped right out.

"Hold that thought" Ari said to the guys as he picked up the phone and answered the call.

"So she's your new assistant…Mr. Gold?" Vince asked after Ari hung up the phone.

"Yes, her name is Christine and trust me…both of you have a better shot getting fucked by Cameron Diaz then you do with her" Ari answered them.

Vince and Eric exchanged confused glances.

"Why didn't you flip out on her for coming in here and interrupting us?" Eric asked Ari.

"It's not like we were talking about anything of fucking importance" Ari said back to him.

"So what? If that was Lloyd you would've ripped him a new one by now" Vince said.

"You're right and he would've loved it too" Ari answered them.

"You're so in denial" Eric said.

Ari just glared at the guys, knowing that they were right. Why didn't he snap at Christine? Normally he would've said something degrading or horribly mean and probably make whoever it was, cry…well at least Lloyd did. Ari's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Vince and Eric talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"You like her" Vince said.

"I'd like to fuck her like an animal on the couch you guys are sitting on but I don't like her…she's not my type" Ari said.

Vince and Eric looked at each other as they both stood up from the couch

"I don't know Ari, I think you like her…I caught you staring at her before while we were talking" Eric said.

"That's bullshit and you fucking know it" Ari said back to him.

"Well…if you're not interested in her…then you won't mind if I ask her out" Vince said walking towards the door with Eric right behind him.

Thank God Vince and Eric's backs were facing Ari because if they weren't then they would've seen the look on Ari's face and it wasn't happy.

"Like I said before, good luck…she's not into Hollywood Heartthrobs" Ari said.

"We'll see about that" Vince said as he left Ari's office with Eric right behind him.

Ari walked over to his blinds and used his fingers to make a space in them. He watched Vince standing in front of Christine who was sitting down at her desk. They were both smiling and laughing which made Ari feel jealous.

"Figures…she probably is into Hollywood Heartthrobs" Ari said out loud to himself as he continued to spy.

Suddenly, he saw Vince's mega watt grin disappear into a somewhat disappointed frown.

"Yes!" Ari hissed out loud as he watched Vince turn around to Eric and Turtle, shrug his shoulders and walk off with them following behind.

Ari continued laughing to himself as he sat back down at his desk and turned to his computer. He knew he was right about Christine which made everything all the more complicated.


End file.
